


Herding Cats

by KnotC



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnotC/pseuds/KnotC
Summary: Race snorted. "Jackie, tellin y/n what to do is like herdin cats. She's as stubborn as they come""Just believe me when I tell you that was her last fight.





	1. Herding Cats

Jack was sitting in their apartment brooding. They had had another fight. He wasn't really worried about her. She had probably gone to Davey's apartment; after all, she and his sister were good friends. He was beginning to dose off when he heard a voice at the window call him.   
"Jack?"  
"Hmm," he grunted half asleep.  
"Jack?" this time a little louder and more worried.   
"Huh," he jolted awake. "Who's 'at?" He turned to see Race. "What's the matta, Race?" He sighed putting his cap back over his eyes.   
"Well there's sorta a problem."  
"What kind of problem?"  
"It's y/n. She got in anudda fight."  
Jack jumped up as soon as he heard your name. He rushed to get his shoes on.   
"Is she hurt?"  
"She's pretty beat up." Race crawled in through the window. "Nothin' serious though." Jack cursed under his breath.   
"Where is she now?"  
"Oh she's at Jacobi's. Davey's fixin her up. Hey do me a favor and don't tell her I sent ya. She'll come after me next," he half laughed.   
"Oh is that what she said?"  
"She said, and I quote, 'If any of you tell Jack Kelly about this I'll come after each and every one of you newsies until I find out who it is!'"   
"Don't worry, Race. This was her last fight I promise you that."  
Race snorted. "Jackie, tellin y/n what to do is like herdin cats. She's as stubborn as they come"  
"Just believe me when I tell you that was her last fight. I'm tired of her coming home hurt. It's time I teach her a lesson." He added the last part under his breath.  
"Whadidya say, Jack?"  
"Nothin. Come on let's go."

At Jacobi's, you were up on the table holding something cold to your eye. Davey was cleaning some dried blood on your hands. "Jack's not gonna be happy, y/n." he warned.   
"It's not like I'm planning on him finding out, Einstein. good God do you think I'm an idiot" you sassed back.  
"Hey don't come after me. I'm just saying good luck hiding that shiner from him." he held his hands up in defense.  
"Yeah you're right. What am I gonna do David? He'll be furious. He warned me last time not to do anymore fighting. I just don't know what I'm gonna tell him."   
"Well you better figure it out. Here he comes now."  
You whipped around and sure enough here came Jack. Doing his cocky strut with his hands in his pockets. "Hey y/n. Whadowe 'ave 'ere?" You whipped back around and dropped your cold pack on the ground.  
"Hi sweetheart." You said sweetly. You still hadn't turned back around.  
"Doll look at me." You hesitated. "Now." he practically growled.  
You whined but turned around. "Well well. What 'appened to your eye?"   
"Jack, please. I'm sorry."  
"Come on let's get you home."  
"Wait, you aren't angry?"   
"Let's just get you home."

"Sit. Now." Jack commanded as soon as you entered the apartment. You obeyed immediately. There was no way you were making this worse. Jack returned with some aspirin and a glass of water. "Take it please" he ordered again and again you obeyed. He sat down in a chair opposite from the couch you were on. Your eyes were staring at the floor. "Y/n. I'm up 'ere." You whined again and looked up at him.   
"What?" you said coldly. You didn't want to act like this but you didn't want him to treat you like this either.   
"Stop it. Now, tell me what happened."  
"Jack.."  
"Y/n, I am not tellin you again!"  
You sniffled. "Okay. I left here and went to Jacobi's. while I was there a guy kept flirting with me. I said leave me alone or you'll be sorry. he asked who I was gonna send to soak him and I said I'd do it myself. He laughed and said bring it on. i punched him. hard. he was not expecting a hit that hard and then he turned like he was gonna leave and, and then I, I took my bottle and hit him on the head. that's when he fought back and Albert and romeo pulled him off."  
"What were you drinking out of that bottle?"  
"Jack I-"  
"You were drinking weren't you? He was leaving. you won and you kept going. What the hell did I tell you about fighting? huh?"  
"you said not to."  
"that ain't all I said, y/n."  
"dont make me say it, Jack."   
"y/n." he warned.  
"you said... the next time I tried to fight someone... you'd put me across your knee... and treat me like the child I act like. Jack please. I didn't mean it I-"  
"How's your eye?"  
"What? Its fine but-"  
"Do you have a headache?"  
"A small one but-"  
"Then we'll take care of your behavior in the morning. Come to bed now"  
You were confused, angry, and mortified at how he was treating you. you didn't want to go to bed. it was barely 9. he couldn't tell you what to do.  
"Wait a minute, Jack Kelly!" you screamed. "just what makes you think you can tell me what to do and when to do it?" He whipped around and came towards you. you took a small step back.  
"ya wanna know what, y/n? it's because I love you and I can't stand to see what you do to yourself! you never sleep you destroy your body when you drink and one of these times Albert and romeo arent gonna be there to help ya!" you stood there frozen. did he just say he loved you? Big tough Jack Kelly? The cowboy? the strike leader? he rubbed his head in his hand, "will you please come to bed now doll?" you relaxed a bit.  
"you aren't really gonna spank me are you?" you asked with a smile as you took a step toward him.  
"y/n-"  
"you wouldn't spank someone you love, would you" you kept grinning and coming closer.  
"y/n get ready for bed, now." he rolled up his sleeves a bit and you could see his fists clench and unclench. you were getting under his skin. you were winning.   
"oh Jackie." you inched closer and closer. "let's not go to bed yet. let's stay up and-" he grabbed your arm spun you around and landed a firm swat on your bottom. you were shocked to say the least.  
"jack what the he-" he landed another one and you gasped. he picked you up bridal style and took you to bed.  
"when I say it's time to go to bed, y/n," he whispered in your ear. "it's time to go to bed. understand?" this new attitude he had was kind of.... hot?  
you almost..... enjoyed it? "I said understand?"  
"yes....sir" you dont know why you said sir it just felt right. all of it felt right.


	2. Morning After

when you woke up jack was in the bathroom. you sat up and felt a twinge in your arm and all of last night's events came into your mind. the argument, the fight, the spanking. the spanking?!   
"shit" you said softly. surely he wouldn't do it would he? the few slaps you got last night were okay but you couldn't handle a lot of them could you? then the bathroom door opened and jack came out.  
"mornin miss" he drawled. you shot him a small smile. "there's some aspirin on the table. how's your eye? headache still?"  
"no, it-it feels alright." still you took the aspirin.   
"alright. now let's talk." your stomach sank. "yous gettin a spanking so don't try to talk your way out of it. I just want ya to know why."   
"because I fought? again? after you told me not to?"   
"among other things."  
"what other things?" you asked offended. your voice was a little louder than you wanted it to be also. god you just kept making this worse.  
"other things like drinkin and the attitude to me and the way i heard you go off on Davey. yeah I heard that y/n. so if yous wanna keep mouthin off I'll just wait til your done."   
you looked down at your lap. "I'm done."   
"good." he sat down on the edge of the bed. "come over here please." oh god here it comes.   
"yes?" you asked when you reached him.   
"come on. bend over." he gently tugged on your arm and you hesitated. he gave you a look and you whined but eventually made your way over his lap. your breathing was intense. he rubbed his hand over your lower half. "are you ready doll?"  
you sniffed and nodded. the embarrassment was almost worse than the punishment.   
"words please"  
"yes"  
"good girl," he kept rubbing. "just a little warm up first, doll" he raised his hand and it came down at about the same strength as last night. again his hand came up and landed on the same spot. you jumped only a bit. he spanked again on the other side. and again. he kept peppering them over your bottom and you felt the blood come to the surface. tears were already dripping down your face even though it didn't hurt that bad. he kept going for about a minute and a half before he started rubbing again.   
"alright doll. 10 and then we're done. promise me no more fighting."  
"definitely not after this." you sniffed again.   
"that's the idea baby doll" he reached for the bottom of your night gown and pulled it up. the cold air gave you goose bumps. then he pulled your underwear down. not all the way just a bit.   
"jaaaack" you whined loudly.   
"shhhhh, baby girl. 10 more. almost done" he raised his hand high and it came down with a loud SMACK! You cried out loudly.   
SMACK! You cried again.   
SMACK! "Jack! please I'm sorry!"  
SMACK! "Owwww!"  
SMACK! SMACK! Tears poured down your cheeks.   
SMACK! SMACK! "Owwwww, Jack!"  
SMACK! "JACK!"   
SMACK! "Ow, ow, I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!"   
"Shhhh doll it's okay it's all over." he hugged you tightly. Stay here. I'll go get you some tissues."  
you whined. "don't go yet, please"  
"alright, alright." he rubbed your sore bottom again and you jumped. "Here we go. sit up it's alright." He kissed you soft and sweet.   
"Jack I'm sorry. I promise you I will never get into trouble again."  
"Now that's my good girl. let me go get some tissues and lotion, okay?"  
"okay"   
Jack walked into the living room to find Race sitting on the couch grinning. "Gee, Kelly. didn't know you had it in ya."  
Jack brushed his hands together, did his signature grin and said, "hey. whoever said herding cats was impossible didn't try this approach!"


End file.
